<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet kiss, like honey tea by sehunagenda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555979">sweet kiss, like honey tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunagenda/pseuds/sehunagenda'>sehunagenda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of fluff as well, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sehun is rich, Smut, also kinda - Freeform, and a brat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunagenda/pseuds/sehunagenda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jongin gave his number to Sehun after sleeping with him, he didn't expect him to be the son of the most dangerous mobster of the city, and he certainly didn't expect said mobster to threaten him into marrying his son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>First Round</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet kiss, like honey tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt #P241</p><p>Author's note: thank you for this wonderful fest, mods! And thank you to the prompter, I saw the prompt and just fell in love!!!<br/>I hope you all enjoy this ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin didn’t remember much of what happened last night. He remembered going out clubbing with his friends to celebrate his latest dance showcase. They had gone to this fancy club, one too expensive for Jongin’s pocket, but they had gotten a nice discount thanks to one of his friends, so it was time to celebrate.</p><p>He remembered the VIP party upstairs, the snobby, well-dressed men that had been talking and drinking there. Some of them came down, to dance. He remembered dancing with a boy, probably the same age as him. Handsome, pretty, a little taller than Jongin, a little bit drunker as well.</p><p>They had danced, kissed, and went home. Which home did they go? Jongin opened his eyes. The bed was weird, softer than his. He waited a few seconds until his eyes grew accustomed to the dark, trying to feel around him. There was someone else in the bed – probably the boy from last night.</p><p>The room was big, as big as Jongin’s living room, and even if he didn’t see shit without the lights on, he could feel that it was fancier. Next to him, the boy moved, still sleeping. He had softer features than Jongin remembered, and was peacefully sleeping, still handsome, still pretty.</p><p>What was his name?</p><p>Ah, yes, Sehun, Jongin remembered now. He started to remember, remembering taking the taxi, going home – Sehun’s home. They had kissed again, got rid of their clothes, went to the bedroom.</p><p>Jongin remembered kissing Sehun all over his body, remembered how the other boy arched and moaned under him, how beautiful he sounded when he came, how he had delightfully clenched around him, giving him one of the best orgasms of his life.</p><p>Yeah, Jongin was remembering now. And, as one-night stands dictated, he should be leaving soon. The other was still asleep, and Jongin wasn’t a dick, so he decided to take a shower, give him time to wake up so he could at least say goodbye.</p><p>So, he took a shower in the most expensive bathroom he had ever been, almost regretting his choice of a shower over a bath. Still, he allowed himself some time to relax before he got out, dripping water on the floor. Even the towels were too soft; the boy must be rich.</p><p>When he went into the room again, Sehun was awake already. He was spread on the bed, looking at him – more like checking him out, and smiled sheepishly when Jongin caught him.</p><p>“If you keep looking at me like that you’ll make me think you want to go for a second round” Jongin said, raising one eyebrow.</p><p>Sehun laughed at that, biting his lower lip. “In other circumstances I wouldn’t say no. Unfortunately, I have a meeting in a few hours and I can’t barely stand as it is”</p><p>Jongin shrugged, looking for his clothes in the big bedroom. Sehun had turned on a little lamp on his table, so the room wasn’t completely dark anymore. “I could always suck you off” he offered, getting dressed. “Repay you for tonight, I’m sorry if it hurts.”</p><p>“It’s a good kind of hurt,” Sehun replied. “And I would really like to say yes to that offer but… I won’t let you go if you do that, and my father will kill me if I’m late.” He looked truly sorry, not like it was just an excuse, and Jongin knew when to stop pushing.</p><p>However, the other seemed mildly interested, and even if it had been a one-night stand, Sehun was hot, good in bed, and apparently rich, so Jongin did something he wasn’t used to do: he left his number.</p><p>“You can just throw it” he said, after writing his phone number in a paper and leaving it on the nightstand. “But if you ever want to have a good time, give me a call.”</p><p>“I think I will” Sehun answered, and he sounded honest, so Jongin gave him a satisfied smile before finally getting dressed.</p><p>“Well, see you around, then” he said, checking that his wallet, keys and phone were in his pockets.</p><p>Sehun, still naked in the bed, called him. “Wait, come here before you leave.”</p><p>Of course, it was obvious what the other wanted, and Jongin complied, getting closer and letting himself be pulled down into a messy kiss. It was nice, Sehun was a good kisser and it was a pity Jongin had to leave because he wanted nothing more than to ravish him again.</p><p>“Alright, you can leave now” Sehun said, satisfied after just a few minutes of making out.</p><p>Jongin just looked at him in disbelief before letting out a shaky laugh. “Of course, my prince” he said jokingly, marvelling at the sound of Sehun’s giggling.</p><p>Five minutes after that he was outside, in the most expensive building he had ever put a foot on. They even had a reception, like if it was a hotel, and thank god they had it because they could give Jongin the address of the place so he could call a taxi.</p><p>The women in reception and the security guards eyed him, wary, as it was obvious that Jongin didn’t belong there, but it wasn’t like he gave a shit about that, so he just called a taxi, wanting to go home to just… sleep again.</p><p>He called his favourite fried chicken delivery place, arrived home just in time to pay the delivery guy, devour the chicken in record time and go to sleep just like planned. He had to work in the afternoon so he would just sleep until then.</p><p>Jongin kind of forgot Sehun after that. He thought about him that night – the guy had been a good lay, after all – but that was it. His life just went on like normal. During mornings, he went to <em>the Honey Bear</em>, the café where he worked that belonged to his older sisters. In the afternoon he went to the dance studio, practiced with Yixing and Taemin, and then he gave dance lessons to little kids.</p><p>It was busy, but neither the dance lessons nor the café job were enough to live alone, so having both meant that he had money to sustain himself, and they didn’t have to pay the studio to dance there. He usually had a morning free in the café, and worked the afternoon shift there on the weekends, but it was nice. It allowed him to party at night if he wanted and wake up late.</p><p>He remembered Sehun when one week later his friends proposed to go out. To another club, of course, but memories of the week before came to Jongin. Unfortunately, Jongin was really tired that day, and neither of his sisters could stay late, so he had to clean and close up the café alone, which meant he would go home late, and tired, so he had to decline.</p><p>When Jongin finally left the café it was well into the night. There were almost no people in the street, and it was dark, even with the light the lamp posts offered. Jongin didn’t live very far so he zipped up his jacket and started walking, music coming out of his earbuds.</p><p>The air felt strange, like there was something wrong. Maybe he was being paranoid, but Jongin had the feeling that someone was following him. He looked back, but there was no one. Even so, he walked faster. When he turned a corner, he saw two men walking towards him, and his heart began to beat faster than ever.</p><p>He decided to cross the street, and was terrified when he noticed that the men were indeed following him. Jongin tried to walk faster, and the moment he took another turn – a random turn, he wasn’t even trying to go home ― he started running.</p><p>In just a few seconds he heard steps of people running after him, so he ran even faster. Jongin didn’t know what was happening, but it couldn’t be nothing good, so he had to try and get away.</p><p>After a couple of turns more, he didn’t hear the steps anymore, so he decided it was safe to stop running. Jongin hid behind a trash can, making sure no one was following him. Suddenly, he heard something behind him, and before he could react, there was cold metal pressing against the back of his head.</p><p>“Don’t move” a voice said. Jongin gulped. “You are going to come with us peacefully or I will blow your brains out, am I clear?”</p><p>“Crystal” Jongin muttered, which made the man press the gun harder against his head.</p><p>The pressure on his head disappeared before the man got closer and grabbed his arm. There was another man, behind them, with another gun. Jongin gulped again. He wanted to ask what did they want, say that they got the wrong man, but he was kind of terrified, so he just let them lead him into a black car. One of them got into the driver seat as the other entered the back of the car with Jongin, gun still on his hand pointing at him.</p><p>When the car stopped, Jongin felt even more afraid. He was moving almost on auto-pilot, following the instructions the two men gave him, scared that one wrong move could trigger them.</p><p>They were, to put it simply, in a mansion. It was the biggest house Jongin had ever seen, and the garden was gigantic. Every second that passed Jongin was more and more sure that this was a mistake. What could they want with him? He literally just danced, served coffees in the café and partied in the weekend, but he never did anything illegal or something of the sort.</p><p>On the inside, the mansion was as fancy as it looked on the outside and Jongin was led to a big room where he was pushed onto his knees. There, a scary-looking and suited up man was sitting behind a desk. The man looked up from some documents, making Jongin gulp and look to the floor.</p><p>“Kim Jongin, right? You don’t have to be afraid” the man said. His voice sounded like he wanted Jongin to feel comfortable but it ended up being fake and mocking.</p><p>One of the armed men kicked his side. “Answer when talked to” he grunted.</p><p>“Y-yes, I’m Kim Jongin” he mumbled. The boss – because he looked like the boss – hummed, satisfied with his answer.</p><p>“My name is Oh Sejo” the boss said. That name… It was kind of familiar, but he couldn’t say why, or from what. “If that doesn’t ring a bell, maybe this will: I’m the boss of Exodus.”</p><p>Jongin could feel all blood drained from his face in that moment. Exodus. It was basically the biggest mob of the city, maybe even the country, and Oh Sejo - he remembered now - was its leader, the most dangerous mobster that existed. It had to be a joke.</p><p>“I’m sure there’s been a mistake” Jongin managed to squeak out.</p><p>“Oh, don’t be scared” the mobster said, approaching Jongin and kneeling at his side. “You are not in danger. I’m sorry if my men scared you, but I needed you here urgently.”</p><p>What could a mobster want from him? Jongin closed his eyes, his heart beating faster than ever. Sejo stood up and returned to his seat behind the big desk, and one of the other men grabbed Jongin’s arm to make him stand up.</p><p>“Come, sit” Sejo asked him. Jongin hesitated but the same man that was still grabbing him pushed him towards a chair in front of the desk.</p><p>The chair was comfortable, but Jongin couldn’t relax. He was in the presence of a very dangerous man. Sejo was watching him, a sharp look in his eyes.</p><p>“Do you remember Sehun?” Sejo asked, his friendly façade suddenly dropping.</p><p>Jongin doubted what to do. He remembered Sehun, had thought about him just today, but what could a mobster want with him? Was Sehun in danger? Was Jongin in danger for knowing Sehun? For the moment, there was no use in lying, so Jongin nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, I remember him” he said carefully.</p><p>Sejo nodded, satisfied. “Good. You see, I may need your help with a Sehun-related issue” the man explained. Jongin could feel himself start to tremble. “I am not… happy with him, or his behaviour, you know.”</p><p>What had Sehun done, to anger this man? And why was Jongin involved? The man clearly knew that Jongin and Sehun were nothing, or he wouldn’t have asked Jongin if he remembered the other. What did he want?</p><p>“I have a reputation” Sejo kept on explaining. “A big name, you know. I have to be respected by everyone if I don’t want problems to arise. You understand that, right Jongin?”</p><p>“Yes, sir” Jongin quickly answered. He was so afraid for Sehun, but for himself as well.</p><p>Sejo hummed again. “Good, good. Then, of course, you’ll understand that I can’t have anything dirty my reputation. And that includes a spoiled boy who just does whatever he wants.”</p><p>“Of course, sir” Jongin said again. Oh God, Sehun was going to die.</p><p>The man just sighed. “You see… Sehun just doesn’t care about that. He doesn’t understand that people talk, and that in our world loyalty is very important” he explained. “And that if he is seen with a new boy toy every week, that just screams the opposite of loyalty, you know? And people talk, and if his reputation is stained, so is mine.”</p><p>Jongin nodded, but he was confused. What was the man talking about? “Yes, sir, of course” he added, when he realized that Sejo was waiting for his answer.</p><p>“So, I was surprised. He never sees anyone twice, so from whom is this new number he has in his phone after a night of partying?” Sejo wondered. Of course they both knew the answer to that. “You seem nice, Jongin, and you have something that made you stand up from all the others. My son wouldn’t just keep anyone’s number, after all.”</p><p>Wait what. Son? What was going on, what…</p><p>“You seem surprised” Sejo said, raising an eyebrow. “I take it that you didn’t know Sehun is my son.”</p><p>“Uh, n-no, sir, I had no idea” Jongin answered, still baffled by this new information.</p><p>Sejo just sighed once again. “Now you know. He is the son of the most powerful man of the city, but he just cares about partying and sleeping around. And that’s no good for my business, you see. So I need your help.”</p><p>“I don’t know how-“</p><p>“Hush boy, let me talk” Sejo said and Jongin immediately closed his mouth. “Your number is the only one that he has kept. Ever. And I know that because I’ve even sent people to try and charm him but it has never worked. But you have done it, and I need your help. I need Sehun to settle down, and it seems it has to be you.”</p><p>“Settle down like in…”</p><p>“Date him first, get married as soon as possible” Sejo firmly said. It had to be a joke.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can-“</p><p>“<em>The Honey Bear</em>” Sejo interrupted him, and Jongin already knew he had lost. “It’s a nice place, you know. Your sisters’ café. I’m sure it could use some push to become popular, as it already has a good base. And it would be a pity if the business failed, right?”</p><p>Jongin closed his eyes for a moment. What Sejo was implying… If Jongin did what he wanted, he could help the café to improve, to become more popular. If not, he could do just the opposite. And it wasn’t just the café. They needed the money, for his mother, they couldn’t afford to lose everything, not now.</p><p>“So, what do you say?” the mobster asked, like he didn’t know the answer already.</p><p>“Alright” Jongin said. He felt like selling his soul to the devil. “But I don’t have his number, it would be suspicious if I called him. And he hasn’t called nor texted me.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it” Sejo smiled. “We will convince Sehun to drop by the café, that will be your chance. You charmed him once, I’m sure you can do it again.”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“Don’t fuck up, Kim Jongin” Sejo warned, all the warmth and familiarity in his voice long gone.</p><p>Jongin just nodded, muttering a “Of course, sir” because what else could he do? After that, Sejo dismissed him, and the men that had basically kidnapped him in the first place dropped him at his house because obviously they knew where he lived.</p><p>Once at home, Jongin showered and reheated some leftovers. Fortunately he didn’t have to wake up early because he had the feeling he was going to need sleep more than ever.</p><p>He did the only thing he could think about, he texted his best friend.</p><p>
  <strong>[Jongin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey Yeol, are you awake?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Chanyeol]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, still in the studio, what’s up?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Jongin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Something happened. Like… really weird. I need advice.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Chanyeol]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Shot</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Jongin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>So I slept with a guy last week</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I gave him my number, you know, because he was downright gorgeous and I wouldn’t have minded to meet up again with him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And his father found out</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Chanyeol]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh no</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please don’t tell me he threatened you</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Jongin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean he did</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But not why you think</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He threatened me to DATE his son</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Chanyeol]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Like take responsibility?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Jongin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Not really but… yeah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something like that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And he kinda implied that he could make the café improve or go to shit and trust me this man is important</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Chanyeol]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Mmmmhmm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If things were different</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would you have dated this guy?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Jongin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Idk, he was funny and handsome and great in bed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you know I don’t really date..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But who knows</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Chanyeol]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Then why not give it a shot</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Jongin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s not how it works</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And wouldn’t it be like… tricking him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would feel bad.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Chanyeol]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Meet up with him at least</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe you’ll like him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m not saying date him without telling him anything</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That would be a dick move</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But maybe you both find out you want to date.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Jongin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll think about it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thanks Yeol</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Chanyeol]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re welcome!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keep me updated!!!</em>
</p><p>Jongin turned off the screen of his phone after that, groaning. He couldn’t really explain to Chanyeol the whole situation, he had the feeling he had said too much already, but maybe he had a point.</p><p>Maybe he could try, and if Sehun and him could work… But he had to tell Sehun, which was probably something his father wouldn’t be happy about. Could he trust Sehun to not rat him out if he knew what was going on?</p><p>Jongin groaned again. He had to at least try. Maybe Oh Sejo would be merciful with him if he saw Jongin actively trying to do what he wanted, even if it wouldn’t work in the end. Now, he only had to wait until Sehun found him again.</p><p>―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――</p><p>Apparently there was some café his father was interested in bringing under his wing. It was in a good place, it was relatively new and they could make use of it, his father has said. Of course, it was Sehun’s job to go and seize the place, as always. His father always justified this by saying Sehun was more approachable, but he just hated field work.</p><p><em>The Honey Bear</em>. It looked nice. The whole café had some yellowish orange and brownish colours, and it was really comfy overall. Sehun just did what he always did, entered the café and got in line to order. First contact with the workers there, it was important if he wanted to earn their trust.</p><p>What Sehun wasn’t expecting was the familiar face behind the counter. A part of him wanted to turn around and leave the café, and another part screamed ‘This is destiny’. Sehun had wanted to call Jongin, actually, but he was, to put it in a word, shy.</p><p>People would laugh if they heard that, because Sehun? Shy? How could he. He was always carrying this strong dominant aura with him, and we are talking about the guy who had someone new in his bed the moment he wanted. But that was just an act, something he needed to do to survive in the world he lived in. In reality, he was shy.</p><p>It was easy to deal with men Sehun didn’t actually know. Just get drunk, make out, hook up and never see the guy again. He had never kept anyone’s phone but Jongin… There was something about him that made Sehun keep the number. But he hadn’t dared to call him. Sehun had regretted not giving his number to Jongin instead, so the other could make the first move, but hey. Maybe destiny really wanted them to meet twice in the end.</p><p>When it was Sehun’s turn in the queue, Jongin looked at him, surprised, but immediately smiled brightly.</p><p>“Hello, what can I get you?” he asked cheerfully. Alright, so maybe there was no bad blood, even if Sehun hadn’t called him.</p><p>“Mmmhmm, it’s my first time here, what would you recommend?” Sehun asked, looking at the menu.</p><p>“Our speciality is the honey tea” Jongin said. “But we make killer americanos, if you prefer coffee. And definitely the honey muffin. The best of the best.”</p><p>“Then I’ll have an iced americano and the muffin” Sehun hummed.</p><p>“Perfect. Would you like something else?” Jongin asked. He seemed suddenly a little bit nervous.</p><p>“No, that would be all. How much is it?”</p><p>“What about a date instead?”</p><p>Sehun blinked, had he heard wrong? “What?”</p><p>Jongin looked suddenly panicking. “Oh, no, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed, forget what I said.”</p><p>“No, no, wait” Sehun quickly said. “I’m not saying no to a date, but I still want to pay.”</p><p>Jongin was clearly relieved. There was something weird, but maybe it was just Sehun’s imagination.</p><p>“It’s on the house” Jongin insisted. Hadn’t he realized that morning that Sehun was filthy rich? But it was a nice gesture, Sehun liked it.</p><p>“Alright” he agreed in the end, which made Jongin beam. He was cute, very different from the guy Sehun had met that night. He liked it, Sehun liked him.</p><p>“Should I give you my number again?” Jongin teased, making Sehun blush, suddenly feeling self-aware of not calling him, even if hey, he could do whatever he wanted, and if that was not calling Jongin, then fuck it. Maybe the problem was precisely that he had wanted to call Jongin, but didn’t dare to.</p><p>“I think it’s better if I give you mine” Sehun replied. Let Jongin handle things, yes, good choice. “So you can text me a time and place.”</p><p>Jongin laughed and pulled out his phone, giving it to Sehun. “There you go, just save yourself in my contact list.”</p><p>Sehun left after that. There was a big line behind him and Jongin was working after all. The moment he was outside, his phone received a notification.</p><p>
  <strong>[Jongin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Tomorrow night, let’s meet at the club of the other night</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know a place nearby.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Sehun]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll be there</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Should I dress nicely?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Jongin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Just be yourself.</em>
</p><p>Sehun giggled reading the text, and he realized this was his first date in ages. He remembered when he was young, when his father didn’t know he was gay and had found out about Sehun dating a guy. He had been furious, almost destroying the guy’s life if not for Sehun’s begging.</p><p>He hadn’t dated anyone since then, had resorted to one night-stands until he got used to it. It had been years since he had actually gone into a date with anyone and it was exciting. He didn’t want to <em>date</em> date anyone, he was really not ready for commitment, but he wanted to see Jongin again. And Sehun wasn’t afraid of his father’s reaction anymore, the man had already accepted long ago that his son fancied men, and was okay with that.</p><p>The next night quickly came, and Sehun got ready. He didn’t want to dress up like he did when he went out clubbing, but neither like he was going to a business meeting. Sehun realized it had been long since he did something apart from that, but he ended up dressing nice but casual.</p><p>When he arrived at the club, Jongin was already there, and Sehun had to stop to catch his breath. Just as Sehun, he was wearing something more casual than the club type of clothing, but he looked handsome nonetheless.</p><p>“Hey” Sehun greeted him, as Jongin smiled at him.</p><p>“I didn’t know if you would come” Jongin said, as they started walking. He was grinning, mocking Sehun in a playful way.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to come” Sehun teased back. “But I imagined you here alone and looking like a kicked puppy and I felt sorry for you.”</p><p>Jongin whined while Sehun shyly laughed. The recurrent thought of how different this was from the night at the club kept playing in Sehun’s head during dinner – they went for fried chicken and beers, and it was the best plan Sehun had in years.</p><p>Dinner was already done, and they were finishing their drinks, playing footsie under the table, when Sehun decided to speak up. “Do you want to come by my apartment after this?” he asked with hooded eyes and a sultry voice.</p><p>Jongin bit his lip, smirking. “I thought you wouldn’t ask” he muttered. His foot, that until now had been playing with Sehun’s, went up Sehun’s leg, not too much, but just enough for Sehun to shiver.</p><p>They left the place quickly after that, both of them impatient to go home and play repeat on the performance of their first night. Jongin kissed him in the taxi as the driver did his best to ignore them and felt him all over his clothes. Sehun had to admit that it was a little embarrassing that he was already hard only from kissing but he knew Jongin was the same.</p><p>Even before they could get to Sehun’s door, Jongin was kissing him again, pushing him against the wall of the hallway. He had one leg between Sehun’s, and he pushed his knee upwards, until he was pressing Sehun’s crotch.</p><p>Sehun hissed, his breath hitching as Jongin laughed between kisses. “Let’s go inside” Sehun managed to say.</p><p>Jongin gave him one last nip at his lips before pulling apart, letting Sehun take out his keys and open the door. The moment the door closed Sehun was pushed against the wall again, and Jongin kissed him again. It wasn’t a long kiss, as Jongin seemed to become impatient as he started to nibble at his neck instead.</p><p>Sehun closed his eyes, letting himself be held by Jongin as the other slipped a hand under Sehun’s shirt. His hands were rough and amazing, just like Sehun remembered them, and when Jongin started to play with one of his nipples Sehun let his head fall back, hitting the wall.</p><p>Jongin’s lips went down, from kissing and nibbling at his neck to sucking his collarbone and God, that was going to leave a mark, but Sehun didn’t care. Jongin’s hand under his shirt disappeared when Jongin dropped to his knees.</p><p>“I’m gonna suck you off, okay?” Jongin breathed out.</p><p>“Okay” Sehun groaned. He looked at Jongin as the other unzipped his pants and mouthed at his clothed dick, already straining his underwear. Jongin looked sinful, and when he finally pulled down Sehun’s underwear and sucked the tip of his cock, Sehun could swear that Jongin’s lips were made for this.</p><p>Jongin licked and sucked before finally opening his mouth and engulfing half of Sehun’s dick in one go, which was impressive given Sehun’s size. Sehun moaned when Jongin started to bob his head, using his tongue and helping himself with his hand to cover the base of Sehun’s dick.</p><p>If things went on like this, Sehun was going to cum, and he didn’t want that, so he pulled Jongin off.</p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” he pouted, looking up to Sehun.</p><p>“God no, you were amazing, but I’d rather come with you inside of me” Sehun hissed.</p><p>At that, Jongin smirked, standing up and cupping Sehun’s face, kissing his lips before pulling him towards the bed. Sehun was pushed onto the bed and he pulled off his shirt, and finished getting rid of his pants and underwear as Jongin also undressed himself.</p><p>Sehun took lube and a condom from a drawer of his nightstand as Jongin climbed the bed, getting on top of him. For a second, they didn’t do anything, just Jongin caressing his cheek, making Sehun blush.</p><p>“How do you wanna do this?” he finally asked.</p><p>“Take me from behind” Sehun said. Jongin raised an eyebrow, but didn’t complain, letting Sehun space to turn and get on all fours.</p><p>After a few seconds in which Sehun could guess that Jongin was coating his fingers with some lube, he finally felt the first finger around his perineum, and Sehun sighed, trying to relax. Jongin’s other hand stroked his back and waist as his first finger finally entered Sehun’s body.</p><p>Sehun moaned, the feeling of finally having something inside him bringing him on edge, and almost immediately, Jongin put in another finger. He knew Sehun could take it, and Sehun was thankful.</p><p>Jongin started to move his fingers, in and out and scissoring them, stretching Sehun, and he quickly found his prostate. He must remember, from the first night, because it was the fastest that anyone had managed to hit his sweet spot.</p><p>It was torture, the way Jongin was slowly dragging his fingers in and out, his other hand still stroking Sehun’s back. He avoided his prostate, probably on purpose, hitting it only once in a while, and God…</p><p>He finally added a third finger, and the speed increased. Sehun moaned when Jongin pushed him, making him fall onto his elbows, ass up. Then, as the fingers continued to stretch Sehun, still missing his prostate, Jongin peppered kisses all over Sehun’s lower back as his free hand went to stroke Sehun’s hard dick, already leaking precum.</p><p>“N-no” Sehun whined, as Jongin’s hand moved from his dick to fondle his balls. As he had said, torture. “Get inside me, now.</p><p>Jongin laughed fondly, but didn’t answer, just withdrew his fingers and Sehun whined at the loss. As Sehun caught his breath, his dick hard to the point of hurting and leaking on the sheets, Jongin opened the wrapper of the condom and rolled it onto his cock, lubing it up – at last.</p><p>“You ready?” he muttered, his hand back on Sehun’s waist, firm, comforting.</p><p>“Jongin, now” Sehun growled. Jongin gave him a soft slap in the ass before lining his dick and slowly pushing in until he bottomed out, groaning.</p><p>“You are so tight” Jongin breathed, letting Sehun adjust to his size.</p><p>Sehun took a deep breath, relaxing. He could feel Jongin’s hand on his waist and the other restarted to kiss his back, soft pecks meant to comfort him.</p><p>“You can move” Sehun said after just a few moments. “Come on, Jongin.”</p><p>Without needing him to tell him twice, Jongin pulled back just a little before slamming into Sehun, and Sehun let out a loud moan as Jongin quickly managed to start thrusting with a quick and strong pace.</p><p>Jongin grabbed him by the chest, pulling him up so he could kiss his neck and his shoulder blades at the same time that he thrusted into him, and angling himself so he could reach Sehun’s prostate, brushing it with every thrust, until Sehun was just a moaning mess, unable to form coherent thoughts.</p><p>He didn’t know when Jongin’s hand had returned to his dick, too lost in pleasure, but soon the quick stroking and the constant abuse of his prostate brought Sehun to climax, cumming in long ropes that ended up in his stomach and the sheets, and clenching around Jongin. He felt Jongin’s hand grip his waist at this, the other man groaning when Sehun’s walls practically closed around his dick.</p><p>When he finally returned to Earth, Sehun’s body fell into the bed, unable to hold himself longer, too spent. Jongin pulled out, but before he could do anything, Sehun lazily turned, looking at him with hooded eyes.</p><p>“Cum in my face” he mumbled, and Jongin’s gaze darkened as he took out the condom and started to jerk off. He didn’t last long, painting Sehun’s face with white. Sehun opened his mouth, letting some of the semen end up on his tongue, hearing Jongin’s groan at the sight.</p><p>Jongin’s finally finished climaxing, and let himself drop next to Sehun. They were both still breathy, gasping for air.</p><p>“We should take a shower” Sehun said after a while. “And change the sheets.”</p><p>Jongin just nodded, too exhausted to say anything. Sehun laughed, and kicked him.</p><p>“Alright, going” Jongin mumbled, but he was smiling. “You go first. I’ll change the sheets meanwhile.”</p><p>He wasn’t going to complain, even if showering with Jongin would have been nice… They could do that next time. Because Sehun hoped there was going to be a next time.</p><p>When he returned to the room, already showered and his hair dripping wet, the sheets were changed and Jongin was lying face down on the bed. Sehun snickered fondly and went to shake his shoulder.</p><p>“The shower is free” he said, but Jongin didn’t want to get up. “Come on, go take a shower.”</p><p>He finally obeyed, and Sehun took his chance to get into the bed, completely naked, not even underwear. He was maybe hoping for some action in the morning, unlike the last time. When Jongin returned from the shower Sehun was almost asleep, but he was awake enough to feel the other get into the bed by his side, so Sehun turned, curled against him as Jongin put an arm around him, becoming effectively entangled.</p><p>The morning greeted Sehun with Jongin still in his arms, which was pretty nice. He admired Jongin’s tanned and slightly muscled body, but not too much, just as Sehun liked it. Sehun couldn’t help it but bring his hands to Jongin’s torso, grazing his skin with his fingers and starting to trace random patterns on it.</p><p>When Jongin seemed to finally start to wake up, Sehun got on top of him and kissed him nice and slowly. He could feel Jongin’s morning wood in his ass, but hey, they were both in the same situation.</p><p>“Good morning” Jongin mumbled before Sehun kissed him again.</p><p>“Good morning” Sehun greeted back, taking his chance to roll his hips. Jongin’s breath hitched and Sehun did it again, feeling both their dicks hardening.</p><p>“Wait, I have to tell you something” Jongin said, as his head fell back. Sehun smirked.</p><p>“Can’t you tell me later?” he asked, leaning into Jongin to kiss him deeper than before, rolling his hips again.</p><p>“I-“</p><p>“Ssshhh” Sehun shushed him. “Let me ride you. Then we can talk over breakfast.”</p><p>Jongin let out a long groan but nodded. Sehun grinned and to Jongin’s surprise, lowered his mouth onto his dick, sucking him until he was fully hard. Then – after rolling a condom on him, of course – he rode him nice and slowly, not letting him thrust up, holding him down until Jongin came first. Then Jongin propped himself up, jerking Sehun off as they kissed.</p><p>“Gross” Sehun said after they were done. “We’ll have to shower again.”</p><p>Jongin looked at him in disbelief. “And whose fault is it?”</p><p>“Yours” Sehun pouted. “For looking so delectable lying there in bed.”</p><p>Jongin blushed, grunting something along the lines of ‘Shut the fuck up’ as Sehun cackled. They managed to get on some underwear before going to the kitchen to cook some breakfast.</p><p>It wasn’t hard to notice that Jongin was clearly nervous about something. But what? Sehun made some scrambled eggs and toast and coffee for the both of them. Cream and sugar for Jongin, only sugar for him.</p><p>“Alright” he said, once they were both sat down on the table. “What did you want to tell me?”</p><p>“I-“ Jongin started. He looked down. Was he embarrassed? No, there was something else... “I’m sorry”</p><p>“What do you mean? Sorry for what? Because last night was amazing.”</p><p>“Your father talked to me” Jongin let out, still not meeting Sehun’s eyes. That was something Sehun wasn’t expecting. What the fuck.</p><p>“Has he threatened you for sleeping with me?” Sehun asked carefully, afraid of the answer.</p><p>Jongin let out a shaky breath. “Quite the contrary.” He finally looked at Sehun, and probably saw how confused he looked. “He… He knew we slept together”</p><p>“I’m going to kill him” Sehun hissed. “What did he say to you?”</p><p>“I’m really sorry, Sehun, I actually wanted to tell you after dinner, but things got heated up and…”</p><p>“Jongin, tell me.”</p><p>“He knew you kept my number, said that I was the first in ages. And that you needed to settle down or I don’t know. So basically he told me to date you or… Well, he kind of threatened my sister’s business. So yeah.”</p><p>Sehun froze up hearing that. “What?”</p><p>“I feel so bad, I should have told you sooner.” Jongin mumbled. He looked like he was about to cry.</p><p>“Did you go on a date with me because my father told you?” Sehun asked, dreading the answer.</p><p>“Yes and no” Jongin quickly said. “Let me explain. I would have gone on a date with you anyway. But well, you didn’t text me, which is completely understandable, so I didn’t have the chance to ask you out.”</p><p>“So, when my father sent me to your café…”</p><p>“He told me he would get you to go there, yes.”</p><p>Sehun got quiet. He had felt a little bit bad and insecure, thinking that Jongin only wanted to take him on a date because of his father but he had a point. It was Sehun who had Jongin’s phone, so even if Jongin had wanted, he couldn’t if Sehun didn’t make the first move. And Jongin had clearly said that he would have liked to go on a date with him.</p><p>Instead of overthinking that issue, Sehun decided to focus on the important part.</p><p>“So, my father wanted you to date me” he said, still not believing his ears. His father had talked to him about settling down with someone, yes, and Sehun had been lectured about his clubbing nights, but he didn’t expect his father to go that far.</p><p>Jongin nodded. “Well, more like marry you” he winced. “If I’m honest with you, I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want to keep you in the dark but well… You already know.”</p><p>Sehun bit his lips, thinking hard. “So, he threatened you if you didn’t follow his orders. What a fucking bastard. I hate his guts” he snapped.</p><p>Jongin sighed. “So, what should we do?” he asked. He sounded tired and a little bit afraid of Sehun’s answer.</p><p>But ah, Sehun knew what he had to do. “Don’t worry. I have a plan.”</p><p>――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――</p><p>Jongin couldn’t believe what he had just heard. No. Sehun wasn’t proposing that, he couldn’t.</p><p>“You can’t be serious” Jongin said.</p><p>“Come on” Sehun insisted. “It won’t be that bad. We only have to pretend to be dating so my father gets off my back. We have a good chemistry, we fit well in bed together, and you are nice to be around, but I don’t want to date you, and you don’t want to date me, eve less marry.”</p><p>“So your plan is that we pretend to date and then what? That will only make your father push me more to marry you” Jongin cried out.</p><p>“Listen, in other circumstances I would may have dated you. I don’t know, because I don’t really think I’m ready to date anyone” Sehun frowned. “But you are nice, okay? Completely boyfriend-material. And as I said, we have a good chemistry, he will buy it. And we have time, he won’t make us marry right away.”</p><p>“It’s not the fake boyfriends part that worries me” Jongin tried to explain. “How do we explain later that we broke up?”</p><p>“Let me handle that” Sehun replied. “I know my father, he will be happy that at least I’m thinking about settling down with someone. I will convince him later that we are just not good together.”</p><p>Jongin wasn’t sure, but what should they do if not that? He was still worried that Sehun’s father was going to find out about their plan and destroy his sisters’ café and then kill Jongin and drop him into the river or something like that.</p><p>He understood Sehun, and not only that, Jongin liked him, and he was good in bed, he was handsome and funny, and if Jongin’s life wasn’t really chaotic at the moment… It would have been nice to try and date for real. It wouldn’t be so hard to just pretend, right? Just enough so Sejo would buy it and leave him – and his sisters – alone.</p><p> “Alright, how should we do it then?” Jongin sighed.</p><p>“It should be easy” Sehun grinned. The breakfast had gone cold, but they ate anyway. At least now Jongin felt better, not hiding anything from Sehun. “I have an event, this weekend. Some charity thing, you know, and I have to attend.”</p><p>Jongin looked at him, choosing his next words very carefully. “Aren’t you, you know, part of a mob?”</p><p>Sehun raised an eyebrow, and for a moment Jongin was afraid that he had said the wrong thing, but he smiled, amused. “I mean, yeah. Technically my father is. I’m actually one of the main shareholders of an important tech company.”</p><p>“Like… legal stuff?”</p><p>Sehun smirked. “Do you really want to know?”</p><p>That made Jongin sigh, leaning back in his chair, plate already empty of food. “You are right, I don’t.”</p><p>Sehun nodded, still looking very amused. “So, will you come with me to the charity event? You just have to look pretty and get photographed together with me. Believe me, my father will instantly know.”</p><p>“I don’t have anything to wear to a charity event” Jongin pointed out. It didn’t sound like the best plan, considering that he would be going basically as Sehun’s arm candy.</p><p>Sehun shot him a thoughtful look. “I will call my tailor” he mumbled. “Are you free today?”</p><p>Jongin shook his head. “I used my free morning today, but I have kids to teach this afternoon” he explained. “I get off at seven.”</p><p>“That works” Sehun replied, texting someone on the phone. “I’ll pick you up, what do you say?”</p><p>“Would you let me say no?” Jongin laughed.</p><p>“Not really, you have a point” Sehun answered, a mischievous glint in his eyes.</p><p>After putting the dirty plates and mugs in the dishwasher, Sehun pushed him against the counter to just make out for a few minutes.</p><p>“I have to go home and change before work” Jongin hummed when they pulled apart. “Don’t miss me too much.”</p><p>Sehun rolled his eyes, giving him a last peck on the lips. They were really taking this fake dating seriously, uh? But it was nice to kiss Sehun, Jongin wouldn’t complain. “I’ll see you later anyway. Text me the address, okay? And borrow some of my clothes. I’m sure my father’s minions will be happy to inform him that you left in different clothes.”</p><p>Giving him a smack in the ass, Jongin did just that, wearing his own jeans but borrowing a shirt that looked more expensive than anything that Jongin had ever owned.</p><p>Focusing on the kids that day was hard, but he still was a professional, and the lesson was great as always. When the parents came to pick up their kids, Jongin took a shower and updated Chanyeol with everything as he waited for Sehun outside.</p><p>He wasn’t even surprised when a fancy black car stopped in front of him and one of the back doors opened. He could see Sehun inside the car, which was spacious enough to hold at least five people there, and Jongin greeted him before entering.</p><p>“Of course you have a chauffeur” Jongin commented once they were on their way. He wasn’t complaining, though, if Sehun wanted to use his resources on him, well, go ahead.</p><p>“I would have driven the car myself, but looking for a parking spot is hell” Sehun replied. Rich people problems, Jongin guessed. Sehun pouted when he saw Jongin judging him. “Shut up, you are enjoying this.”</p><p>“Does this make you my sugar daddy?” Jongin replied, grinning.</p><p>Sehun started coughing, shivering. “Please don’t say that ever again.”</p><p>Jongin cackled and soon Sehun was joining him, laughing loudly. Jongin hit his arm without realising, while Sehun tried to stop his hitting. When their laughter fit finally died down, they both got into a comfortable silence, but their hands had gotten really close, and Jongin took his chance, grabbing it.</p><p>‘Practice’ he mouthed to Sehun, grinning. Sehun just rolled his eyes but let him be, squeezing his hand back.</p><p>The drive wasn’t too long and they arrived at a place that looked so expensive that Jongin was afraid to enter with his old dance clothes, but Sehun assured him that it was fine and in a matter of minutes a man was taking his measurements. Well, at least Jongin was going to get a good suit out of this, he could give it good use.</p><p>“Try this on” Sehun told him. It was a navy blue suit and two shirts, one in black and one in white. “I want to see which one is better.”</p><p>Jongin went to change into the suit, first with the black shirt and a bowtie, but the moment he was out Sehun shook his head.</p><p>“I think the white shirt will be better.”</p><p>With a sigh, Jongin came back, changing the black shirt for the white one, and putting on a simple tie. He agreed with Sehun, this one was much better.</p><p>“What do you think?” he asked, looking at himself in the mirror.</p><p>Sehun got closer to redo his tie – fair enough, Jongin had no idea how to actually do that, meanwhile Sehun managed to do a clean and kind of complex knot. Then, Sehun pulled the tie, making Jongin lean on him, and Jongin grinned before kissing him in the mouth.</p><p>He noticed Sehun’s free hand moving to his ass and before he could say anything, Sehun squeezed.</p><p>“You have no ass” the other pouted, pulling apart.</p><p>“You have enough ass for both of us” Jongin replied, grabbing Sehun’s ass with his hands and returning the squeeze.</p><p>Sehun giggled and kissed Jongin again before checking him out from head to toe. “You look so hot” he sighed. “I like this. I want it in this color, and in black. And four white shirts, you know how I like them.”</p><p>The tailor – that apparently had been there the whole time, and now Jongin was embarrassed for the public show of affection – answered with a ‘yes, sir’ and left to somewhere else.</p><p>“I think we are all set” Sehun said, satisfied. “Go change, I’ll invite you to dinner.”</p><p>With a shrug, Jongin did as he was told. He wasn’t going to reject free food, let’s be honest. The rest of the evening went uneventful as Sehun dropped him at home after dinner, not without a goodbye kiss while his chauffeur was looking at them.</p><p>Time flew after that, with only a couple of texts shared between them, until the day of the event came.</p><p>
  <strong>[Sehun]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll drop by your house in five.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Jongin]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait, wait</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m not ready yet</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Sehun]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s why we are coming</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m helping you with that hair</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just take a quick shower</em>
</p><p>Jongin huffed. Couldn’t Sehun have warned him beforehand? He took the quickest shower of his life and when he got out, Sehun and another guy he didn’t know were already in his living room. Sehun was ready, hair and makeup done and completely dressed up.</p><p>He had his towel still around his hips and his hair was wet but he couldn’t find it in himself to feel embarrassed, more like kind of irritated.</p><p>“How did you get in?”</p><p>“Picking the lock?” Sehun said, winking at him. “Alright, I had a copy of your key made.”</p><p>“I’m not even going to ask more” Jongin mumbled, turning to the stranger. “And who is this?”</p><p>“I’m Baekhyun” the guy said, with a playful smile on his face. “I’m making sure you don’t embarrass Sehun with your appearance.”</p><p>And he meant that. During the next hour, Baekhyun got Jongin’s hair perfectly done and put some makeup on him, but nothing fancy, keeping it natural. Sehun had brought not two but three suits, five shirts, a couple of ties and a nice new pair of shoes, and they picked the original navy blue that Sehun had wanted for that night.</p><p>Finally, they left for the event, saying goodbye to Baekhyun, who looked satisfied with his work, and Jongin had to admit that he was more handsome than ever. Not even when he had tried his best to look nice and presentable he had looked this good.</p><p>What Jongin didn’t imagine is that there would be a red carpet in the event. ‘Just smile and look pretty’ Sehun had told him, and that’s what Jongin did. Sehun smiled, and waved at the cameras and talked to the reporters. Jongin did the same minus the talking.</p><p>“Who is this handsome man with you?” a woman asked, putting the mic in Sehun’s face. “Is he a friend?”</p><p>“A friend?” Sehun looked at Jongin and smirked. They had talked about this, so Jongin got closer and put his hand on Sehun’s ass, just resting there. The reporter followed the movement with big open eyes. “You could say so. Now, if you excuse us, we will be heading inside.”</p><p>They walked in, Jongin’s hand still cupping Sehun’s ass. They hoped some pictures would come out of that, so there was no doubt that Jongin was keeping his word to Oh Sejo.</p><p>Once inside, Sehun mumbled in Jongin’s ear. “This can be boring, I warn you. Just laugh if I laugh, and let me do the talking.”</p><p>And he was right, it was boring. A lot of people coming and going, talking to Sehun and too many people remarking how handsome Jongin was, to the point that he felt uncomfortable. Sehun seemed to notice because he excused themselves from the women who were just talking about how dashing Jongin looked.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Sehun asked, leading Jongin to another room without people.</p><p>“Yes, yes” Jongin nodded, smiling. “I’m just not used to this kind of attention.”</p><p>“But you are a dancer, right?” Sehun said, taking his hand and rubbing his knuckles with his own. “You are used to people watching you.”</p><p>Why was Sehun doing this? He hadn’t needed Jongin to say anything, Sehun had just noticed that something was wrong and helped Jongin to get out of there. Alright, yes, Jongin had been in that situation because of Sehun in the first place, but it still made Jongin’s heart flutter. And now he was trying to comfort him, and it was making Jongin feel things that he shouldn’t.</p><p>“It’s not the same” Jongin sighed. “When I’m on the stage it’s like I’m someone else. I actually get really shy after I’m done.”</p><p>Sehun hummed, pulling Jongin closer to him. “I’m sorry, then. This can be too much, I admit it.”</p><p>“I just needed a minute to cool down, I think I’m good now” Jongin laughed, but Sehun just leaned even closer. It was crazy, how just Sehun’s proximity could make his heart beat so fast.</p><p>“Let me rile you up again then?” Sehun teased, and Jongin breath hitched as he brought his hands to Sehun’s waist.</p><p>It was Jongin who finally closed the space between them, kissing the other, first a sweet slow kiss that quickly turned into something deeper and more desperate. Sehun pushed Jongin until he had his back against the wall.</p><p>They just kissed like that, didn’t even remember that they were supposed to be in a charity event until Sehun pulled apart, lips all swollen and his mischievous smile still on his face.</p><p>“We should go back” he said, fixing Jongin’s hair. “Before they realize we’re not there.”</p><p>Jongin snorted, laughing. “I doubt they didn’t notice, you seemed quite popular back there.”</p><p>“What can I say, I’m a man of many charms” Sehun smiled. “They need my money, and know that I’m generous with my donations, so they try to be on my good side. No one will say anything even if they noticed we left.”</p><p>Jongin rolled his eyes, amused with Sehun’s behaviour while the other giggled before dragging him back into the party.</p><p>That night they didn’t go home together, as Sehun had paperwork and boring stuff to do – or maybe something less legal than that, but Jongin in all honesty didn’t want to ask. They dropped Jongin at home, and he didn’t even remember how he got in bed, but he did.</p><p>When he woke up and went to the kitchen, someone else was there. Jongin almost screamed, raising his hands, but the man seemed unbothered and just smiled at him. “Kim Jongin.”</p><p>“Who are you? What are you doing in my home?” Jongin asked, but he had a feeling that it was Oh Sejo related.</p><p>“My name is Kim Junmyeon” the man said, still smiling. It was a kind smile but Jongin didn’t trust him. “I’m here on behalf of Oh Sejo”</p><p>Of course, Jongin was right. He calmed down a little bit, if Sejo had sent someone instead of dragging him again, it could mean that it was not a bad thing, right? And this man, Junmyeon, he seemed nice. He wouldn’t be there to kill him.</p><p>“Take a look at this” Junmyeon said, showing him a tablet with some online news. There, a photo of Sehun and Jongin in the red carpet of the event was showcased, a full article about their supposed relationship. They had managed somehow to snatch a picture of Jongin and Sehun making out in the empty room, how the hell?</p><p>“Uh, sorry?” Jongin said, wincing. Maybe this was bad publicity, maybe they had overstepped.</p><p>“Oh no, don’t be sorry” Junmyeon laughed. “We are really pleased with how things are turning out.”</p><p>“Are you here just to tell me that?” Jongin blurted out. He doubted that was the case.</p><p>“Not really, no” Junmyeon admitted. “But it has its correlation. The wedding date is chosen already.”</p><p>“The wedding what?” Jongin blinked twice. “Wait, wait, what do you mean wedding?”</p><p>“That was the plan. Date Sehun and then marry him. Oh Sejo is an impatient man and he doesn’t want things to drag out unnecessarily, so… He will convince Sehun, don’t worry about it, but I thought that you should know.”</p><p>Jongin noticed the ‘I thought’, not ‘we thought’ or ‘he thought’. Maybe he would have to thank Junmyeon for thinking that he deserved to know that his own wedding had been decided already by someone else, but another time. He was too shocked now.</p><p>Junmyeon put the tablet in his briefcase and patted Jongin’s back. “Welcome to the family. I’ll see you around, Kim Jongin. I left you a card with my number if you need anything.”</p><p>And like that, he was gone. The card was on the kitchen’s counter, and Jongin decided to keep it, just in case, but the first thing he did was call Sehun and ask him to come over. In less than an hour, his doorbell rang.</p><p>The man was smart, even if that wasn’t surprising at all, and he was funny. But he was also kind, which kind of surprised Jongin. Kindness wasn’t something he expected from the son of Oh Sejo, but Sehun proved him wrong over and over again.</p><p>And of course there was the fact of how Sehun managed to look this delectable even if Jongin knew that he had just woke up, was something that would remain a mystery. But they had important things to discuss.</p><p>“Your father has chosen a wedding date” Jongin said, straight to the point.</p><p>Sehun closed his eyes for a moment, processing his words. “My father fucking what.”</p><p>“Yeah. Some guy named Kim Junmyeon came and told me. This is going too fast, what the fuck are we going to do? No offense but I don’t really want to marry you. I’m kind of terrified, and I don’t know how are we supposed to get out of this, and I’m regretting all of my life choices and-“</p><p>“Jongin you are rambling” Sehun interrupted him. “I’ve been thinking about this, actually, and I think I know how to convince my father to let you out the hook.”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“We have to make him think we are not a good couple. That we are not good for each other. Yeah, he wants me married but he wants me with someone that makes me happy.”</p><p>“Sehun, I may be a little bit afraid that if your father thinks I’m bad to you he will kill me” Jongin squeaked out.</p><p>“And that’s why we aren’t doing that” Sehun grinned. “We are convincing them that I am bad to you.”</p><p>Jongin wasn’t fully convinced, still thinking that Oh Sejo was going to have his head. “Will he care?” he asked. “Like, will he care if you are bad to me? As long as you have what you want?”</p><p>“And you are correct again. But we will not be targeting my father, we will be targeting my mother. She has been putting up with my father for many years now, and she is tired of his shit. They didn’t have a good start, she wasn’t from our world, kind of like you, and my father was way worse than me, believe me. If she thinks I’m not only dragging you to this shit, but being a bad boyfriend… She won’t let us carry through the wedding.”</p><p>“Are you completely sure?” Jongin asked in a really quiet voice.</p><p>Sehun seemed to notice that the other was actually scared because he took his hands, holding them tightly. And Jongin was scared. He was scared for his sisters’ café, for the money they needed to pay his mother’s hospital bills and for himself.</p><p>Looking at their joint hands, Jongin thought that it was a pity that they couldn’t meet in any other way, because his heart did this weird thing every time Sehun had a nice gesture like this, and that was a lot of times. Did Sehun even realize? Maybe it was just Jongin, getting caught in a web of weird feelings that he shouldn’t be having.</p><p>“Believe me” Sehun said with a firm voice. “I got you into this mess, I will get you out of it. Trust me.”</p><p>Surprisingly, Jongin found himself really trusting Sehun, so he nodded. They could do it.</p><p>―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――</p><p>They had a plan. Well, more like Sehun had a plan: they had to convince his mother that Sehun was bad for Jongin, and his mother would talk to Sehun’s father about breaking them off. But for that to work, Sejo had to be done with them already. He had to be tired of their shit, to the point of thinking that Sehun sleeping around was better than Sehun dating Jongin.</p><p>This meant that Sehun took Jongin in a million dates. They went to restaurants, to the movies, to buy clothes, everywhere. But these were not just simple, cute, innocent dates. No, the point was to cause scandals wherever they went.</p><p>Getting caught in the bathrooms of a museum making out, scaring some grannies to death in the park swimming half naked in the fountain, going commando to buy clothes and scarring for life the shop assistant.</p><p>They made headlines. ‘Youngest shareholder of one of the most important tech companies of the country and his new partner in crime’. It was worse than when Sehun just slept with a different person every night, so it meant that they were doing their job right.</p><p>But it was not only that, they took nights off from doing this kind of stuff. Jongin was practically sleeping every night at Sehun’s now, and while the sex was still mind-blowing, Sehun was starting to really enjoy Jongin’s company.</p><p>When they met, he was completely drawn by his charismatic persona, and he had been a little shocked to discover that Jongin was actually shy and cute, and Sehun found himself liking that part of him even more. He was caring and he was not afraid of talking back to him – which was a first, and Sehun appreciated it. And oh, he was so funny, Sehun never got bored hanging out with him.</p><p>Of course, they had fucked on every surface of the house – Sehun still remembered the intense sex they had in the kitchen, where after taking apart Jongin with his blowjob skills, he had pushed Sehun on the counter and ate him out until he came just from his tongue. But they also had sweet and soft make out sessions on Sehun’s couch or bed, and some evenings they just put on a movie and cuddled under the blankets.</p><p>Even more, some nights, when one of them was stressed or clearly worried about something, they talked for hours until they fell asleep.</p><p>Sehun almost forgot that they had a plan to follow, until he received a call from his father one day, asking him when would he introduce Jongin to his family. He told Jongin when they met that evening for dinner at Sehun’s place, like almost every day.</p><p>“My father wants to meet you” Sehun said, after they were done with the meal, fried chicken that Jongin had picked up on his way from the studio.</p><p>“Again?” Jongin asked, sounding a little bit scared. Of course, his father had met Jongin under rather frightening circumstances.</p><p>“As my boyfriend, in a dinner with him and my mother” Sehun explained. “He doesn’t know I know you’ve met him, so…”</p><p>“Does this mean we are taking the next step of the plan?” Jongin hummed, already picking a movie to watch.</p><p>“The next step?” Sehun asked, confused for a moment.</p><p>“Convincing your mother that you are being a mean bad boyfriend” Jongin reminded him.</p><p>Oh yes, Sehun had forgotten that they had to do that, and it had been his own plan. Why did he suddenly felt bad about the whole issue?</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Jongin asked softly, movie already forgotten.</p><p>“I’m not sure” Sehun confessed. “I’m not feeling sure about this. I would have to be really mean to you, and I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>Jongin looked surprised by his words. “I will know you are not serious” he said, after a few seconds of thinking. “But I appreciate the concern. I really do.”</p><p>Sehun sighed. Maybe it was a little bit selfish of him, but it was not only about Jongin feeling bad, but about Sehun himself feeling bad for saying those things. Did that even make sense? But Jongin was taking his hand and squeezing, giving him an encouraging smile.</p><p>It worked, and Sehun relaxed. “Alright. He wants to meet you this weekend, dinner at his house. I’ll pick you up, okay?”</p><p>Jongin nodded, without letting go of Sehun’s hand. “Will you bring Baekhyun again?” he joked.</p><p>Sehun laughed. “Should I? I think it’s better if you give off an innocent and cute impression to my mom, we don’t need Baekhyun for that, just be yourself.”</p><p>“Hey, you brat” Jongin complained, hitting his arm as Sehun laughed.</p><p>“Take it as a compliment” Sehun said, still laughing. “You are cute.”</p><p>“I’m hot” Jongin argued, but the pout forming in his lips disagreed with him.</p><p>“You sure are” Sehun hummed, deciding to end the conversation kissing him. Jongin didn’t seem to have any complains, as he immediately brought his hands to Sehun’s waist, deepening the kiss.</p><p>They just kissed on the couch that night, until they were out of breath and their lips were itching and swollen. Jongin fell asleep before him, but Sehun remained awake a little bit more, threading his fingers through Jongin’s hair, which was as soft as it looked.</p><p>When the weekend came, Sehun wasn’t sure who was more nervous, if Jongin or him. They had dressed up Jongin nicely, but there was no makeup or hair product on sight. His father didn’t like that stuff anyway, so it was for the best.</p><p>“He is going to hate me” Jongin was mumbling. “But that’s kind of the point, right?”</p><p>“No, no” Sehun shook his head. “The plan is that my mother loves you so she gets angry at me.”</p><p>Jongin sighed. “Yeah, I know. I’m just more worried about your father, I can’t help it.”</p><p>Sehun could notice how nervous Jongin was, the boy was practically projecting his thoughts outside his head, but they had to do this. They didn’t say anything else, but Jongin reached for Sehun’s hand, and they held hands the rest of the drive.</p><p>His father’s butler opened the door when they arrived, bowing to them. Jongin returned the bow but Sehun hit his arm.</p><p>“Don’t do that” he said. They had entered the house already, so the act was on.</p><p>“Sorry” Jongin mumbled. He had looked shocked but then realized what Sehun was already doing so he just nodded.</p><p>They entered the living room, and Jongin got closer to Sehun. He probably had bad memories of this place, from when Sehun’s father had basically kidnapped and threatened him. Sehun put a hand on Jongin’s waist, but didn’t say anything as they entered the living room, where his parents already were.</p><p>“Sehun, darling!” His mother had been sitting on a fancy couch, but got up when she saw his son enter the room. “It’s been ages since you visited.”</p><p>“Well, I’m here now” he answered, as his mother went to hug him. There was a reason why Sehun never visited and it was that he wasn’t really on the best terms with his father, so he tried to avoid him. “Mom, this is Jongin.”</p><p>Jongin shyly waved at her. Sehun’s mother seemed exhilarated to meet him.</p><p>“Oh, Jongin! So it’s true that Sehun has a boyfriend, I couldn’t believe it.” She had gone to hug Jongin as well. “Welcome to the family, dear.”</p><p>Jongin muttered a soft ‘thanks’ to which Sehun said. “Speak louder, Jongin, people can’t hear you if you only mumble.”</p><p>“I’m sorry” Jongin immediately answered, a little louder. His mother looked surprised at Sehun talking to Jongin like that, which meant that he was doing well.</p><p>“It’s alright, dear” his mother said, sending Sehun a disappointed look before smiling at Jongin again. “Come meet my husband.”</p><p>Jongin clearly tensed but nodded, trying to smile. Sehun wanted to go and take his hand and tell him that it was going to be alright, but he couldn’t do it. They had to convince his mother that he was an asshole, and he was starting to feel like it.</p><p>They went to the dining room, where his father was already seated at the table, checking his phone.</p><p>“Father” Sehun said, bowing. Jongin did the same, but Sehun’s mother prompted him to sit at the table.</p><p>“Sehun” he greeted him, and then looked at Jongin. His father had a really good poker face, because Sehun wouldn’t have guessed that he knew Jongin from before. “So you are the boyfriend, right?”</p><p>“Kim Jongin” Jongin mumbled.</p><p>“What was that, boy?” Sejo asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Speak louder, Jongin” Sehun hissed.</p><p>“I’m Kim Jongin, sir” Jongin repeated, his voice louder this time. Both Sehun and his father nodded, and Sehun was a little bit taken aback of how similar they must look in that moment.</p><p>“I’ve been following your… antics” his father said.</p><p>Sehun smirked at his father’s words, as they were proof that their plan had been working perfectly. “I don’t know what you mean, father, we’ve been having a model behaviour.”</p><p>While they were talking, the dinner began to be served. If there was one thing good about visiting his parents, it was the delicious food the cook made every day.</p><p>“I thought having someone tying you down would make you more responsible with appearances” Sejo added, sounding irritated.</p><p>“Oh, Jongin has <em>definitely</em> been tying me down, right Jongin?” Sehun purred. Jongin was sitting by his side, so Sehun put a hand over his knee. The other looked up, smiling tightly, but didn’t answer. Sehun could notice that he was trembling. “I’ve asked you a question, it’s really rude to not answer.”</p><p>“I’m sorry” Jongin apologized. “Yes, you are right.”</p><p>Sehun could feel his mother’s disappointed stare on him. When he turned to look at Sejo, though, what he received wasn’t irritation, but satisfaction. Jongin was still slightly trembling by his side, and Sehun suddenly felt the need to throw up, but instead of that, he smiled again, letting his hand fall from Jongin’s knee.</p><p>“I have him well trained” Sehun added. He had thought that this would be easy, he and Jongin had talked about this for hours, but the moment those words left his mouth he felt awful about them.</p><p>“I see that” Sejo answered. Again, he looked satisfied, not exactly the reaction Sehun expected. “Now, let’s eat before dinner turns cold.”</p><p>There wasn’t much conversation during dinner, but Jongin remained oddly quiet. It was to be expected, but still set Sehun off. He was used to hearing Jongin talk, and giggle and pout and whine. This… this was not right.</p><p>After dinner, Sehun helped his mother carry the plates to the kitchen, and of course that was the moment his mother chose to confront him. It was part of the plan, Sehun knew she would take her chance when they were alone.</p><p>“What are you doing?” she hissed. She looked angry, and disappointed, just like Sehun knew she would be.</p><p>This was the moment when Sehun should answer something along the lines of ‘Whatever I want’ or ‘Isn’t he a cute puppy?’ to convince his mother that he was an asshole with Jongin. Instead of that, he broke down.</p><p>“I don’t know” he said, feeling really tired suddenly. “I… I’m sorry. You must think I’m a really bad person, I deserve it.”</p><p>His mother noticed that something was wrong, because she crossed her arms in front of her. “Explain yourself.”</p><p>“I’m not dating Jongin” Sehun sighed. “He was just a man I picked up from a club. Father found him and threatened him to date me and marry me, so we decided to pretend that we were dating for a while.”</p><p>“Oh Sehun, how could you-“</p><p>“You know how father gets” Sehun interrupted her. “And Jongin was scared and we were comfortable with each other, it wasn’t hard at all to pretend to be dating. But then father decided the wedding date, so we needed to break this off somehow, without it seeming to be Jongin’s fault.”</p><p>Sehun’s mother was smart and she realized immediately what Sehun had been doing. “So this was an act. To make you seem like a really bad boyfriend. But you know your father wouldn’t care about it.”</p><p>“I was actually hoping you could convince him that Jongin and I weren’t meant to” Sehun scoffed. “But… I’ve been feeling so bad all night. We agreed to do this, he knows I would never treat him like that but still, I worry that tonight is being too much for him.”</p><p>“You care about him” his mother observed, taking a step closer to cup Sehun’s face with her hands.</p><p>“I… I think so, yeah.”</p><p>“You like him. Does he like you?”</p><p>“The only reason this has worked it’s because we actually like each other, I think” Sehun laughed.</p><p>“But it’s more than liking” his mother added, softly. “You have feelings for him.”</p><p>That left Sehun without words. Did he? Maybe his mother was right. Sehun realized that he cared deeply about Jongin, that he trusted the other man. Not only that; in the last weeks, Sehun had been craving his presence, not only his kisses – or his dick – but just Jongin. And now, just thinking about him hurting…</p><p>“I think you may be right” Sehun answered, closing his eyes. “I need to talk to him.”</p><p>“Yes, you do” his mother agreed. “Go home now, and I’ll have a conversation with your father.”</p><p>When they returned to the dining hall, his father and Jongin were completely quiet, and Sehun tapped Jongin’s shoulder, signalling him to get up.</p><p>“We will be going now, father” Sehun said out loud. “It’s been a nice dinner.”</p><p>“Make sure to visit more” his father said, without looking up from his phone. “Your mother misses you.”</p><p>Sehun just nodded, and offered Jongin his hand. The other took it without hesitation and they walked to the car in silence. It was a kind of uncomfortable and awkward drive to Sehun’s home, and once they were at the door, Jongin seemed to hesitate.</p><p>“I think I should go home” he said. He looked tired, and it was breaking Sehun’s heart, because it was his fault. Jongin had been in this mess because of him in the first place, and they had been following Sehun’s plan all the time.</p><p>Jongin, who had nothing to do with his family or his life, and had been dragged to this because of his father. He didn’t deserve this.</p><p>“Wait, come upstairs” Sehun begged. “I need to talk to you.”</p><p>Confusion could be seen in Jongin’s eyes, but he nodded, following Sehun’s steps to his house. Once inside, Sehun made first a couple of teas and then sat down with Jongin on the couch, teas served already in front of them.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” Jongin asked, reaching out for Sehun’s hand, which made Sehun’s heart start beating fast.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, about today” Sehun blurted out. “I was an asshole, and-“</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait” Jongin interrupted him. “That was the plan, for you to be an asshole. You don’t have to apologize for that, we agreed to it beforehand.”</p><p>“Even if it was the plan, I could see you were not feeling well” Sehun said. “You were trembling the whole evening, Jongin.”</p><p>Jongin stayed silent for a few moments before answering. “I didn’t think I would react like that” he confessed. “But the moment I stepped in, all the panic came back. And when I saw your father, it was worse. I kept thinking that I was gonna die.”</p><p>Sehun sighed, frustrated with himself. “I’m sorry again. I broke down with my mom, you know” he said, laughing a little. “I realized that I didn’t want you to feel bad, not now, not ever.”</p><p>Jongin blinked twice and then giggled. “That’s sappy, I hope you know it. You almost sound like my real boyfriend” he joked, but Sehun was completely serious.</p><p>“Jongin… Do you think we could have worked? As a couple? If we had met in another way?”</p><p>“I think we talked about this” Jongin laughed. “When we decided to start this mess. I gave you my number for a reason, didn’t I? I don’t do that with anyone, so… Who knows. Maybe it could have worked.”</p><p>Sehun bit his lips before adding his next works. “I was gonna call you, you know.”</p><p>“I don’t believe you” Jongin teased.</p><p>“It’s true” Sehun whined, hitting his arm. They wrestled a little and accommodated themselves better on the couch, closer to each other this time. “I’m shy, I didn’t know what to say or anything. I regretted not giving you my number instead.”</p><p>“That’s actually so cute” Jongin mumbled, and he gave Sehun a soft kiss on his nose. Sehun hadn’t expected it, but it made his heart melt.</p><p>“I… I’d understand if you want nothing to do with me.” Sehun said. “But I like you. Like… Really like you. Not a ‘friends-with-benefits’ kind of like you.”</p><p>“Oh, I… I wasn’t expecting that” Jongin said, surprised. Sehun prepared himself to be rejected, as he deserved. “Do you mean like in a ‘I-want-to-date-you’ way?”</p><p>“Y-yes” Sehun stuttered. Why was Jongin making it so hard for him?</p><p>“I thought you didn’t want to date anyone” Jongin softly said.</p><p>“And I didn’t. But things change. I got to know you and I really care for you. And, honestly, all the shit we were doing, it was like we were a couple, and I’m not only talking about the pretending part.”</p><p>“You know the moment I fell for you?” Jongin replied, leaving Sehun without breath. Fell? Was he saying what Sehun thought he was saying? “You are going to laugh, but it was that first charity event. We had practically just started with this shit, but still, you worried and cared and… I don’t know. I didn’t understand it then, though, but that was the time I gave you my heart.”</p><p>“Oh my God” Sehun cried out. “And you have the nerve to call me sappy, I can’t believe this shit.”</p><p>Jongin giggled again, leaning to kiss him, this time in the mouth. “I am sappy, I can’t help it.”</p><p>“Wait, does this mean you want to date me too?” Sehun asked, blushing, just to make sure.</p><p>“I mean, yes… But you still have to convince your father, because I definitely don’t want to marry you, at least not yet.”</p><p>Sehun groaned as Jongin laughed. “Yes, yes… My mother is going to help us, actually. I think if my father understands that I really like you – which I do – he won’t be as in a rush to tie you to our family.”</p><p>“I’ll have to buy your mother some flowers, then” Jongin said, smiling softly.</p><p>Sehun leaned to rest his head on Jongin’s shoulder and Jongin’s hand went automatically to stroke his hair. It felt nice.</p><p>“You should bring her some of your cupcakes from the café. She will love them.”</p><p>“Mmmmh, that’s a good idea” Jongin agreed.</p><p>It was nice, being like that with Jongin, but Sehun realized that his boyfriend – it made him giddy to call him that – was right. They had been behaving like a couple since the beginning, this wouldn’t really change the relationship they had.</p><p>The next morning, sitting on <em>The Honey Bear</em>, drinking the famous honey tea and writing some reports for the company as he watched Jongin work, Sehun realized that he was happy. He took a sip of the tea, and smiled. He could get used to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/sehunagenda">twitter</a> !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>